Payment systems including contactless technology, such as contactless smart cards and fobs, are currently increasing in popularity. In such systems, a customer only has to wave their smart card or fob over a reader to authorize payment to a merchant. The customer is typically not required to enter a security code such as a Personal Identification Number (PIN) to complete the transaction in this mode. This lack of authentication represents a significant security issue, which is typically dealt with by limiting the applicability of this mode to transactions which are less than a limited amount, typically less than $100. On the other hand, it is recognized that the feature of not having to enter a PIN or touch a keypad is convenient for at least the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,232,879 discloses an RFID device that includes a motion sensing mechanism. The motion sensing mechanism is used to control access to data on the RFID device to only instances when the holder of the device moves it in a predefined sequence of motions. However, as the motion sensing mechanism is incorporated into the RFID device, the device is required to be significantly complex and expensive.
Therefore there is a need for a method, apparatus and system for providing gesture based security, for example for use in contactless payment and other systems, that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.